This invention relates a stow-packaging machine wherein a content is stowed into a tubeform packaging member, sealing being effected for making bag-stowed goods, and more particularly to a device for supplying the content to be stowed.
Bag-stowed goods for cooling made by gelation of water and stowed in a packaging bag is known, and for the manufacture of such goods it is possible to use a stow-packaging machine.
A stow-packaging machine is known by Utility Model Laid-open No. SHO-53-106350 and Utility Model Official Publication No. SHO-58-40009, etc., wherein a tubular packaging member is formed from a film or sheet wound in a roll form, and sealed directly across the longitudinal direction of the tubular packaging member at a constant interval, stowing of contents being performed.
When manufacturing the material to be stowed, it is necessary to have gelation material dissolved in the liquid, and conventionally, after the liquid has been gelatinized and stowed it is dropped down into a tubular packaging member, or by means of a pump for gelatinized material, to stow it into a packaging member. In this case, it is not necessary to change the basic construction of the stow-packaging device.
However, when water is gelatinized the time for mixing the gelation material into the water is limited, and there is a problem that upon finishing the water absorbing time, it is impossible to obtain a uniform gelation condition even if agitated thereafter. The fact that the water absorbing time is very short causes a problem when more gelation material is dissolved in the water and it may almost be impossible to have a large quantity of water mixed with a large quantity of gelation material to a uniform viscosty.